Meet the Winters
by Inverno
Summary: Chloe and Phoebe are transfer students. Their school year is sure to be filled with action, adventure, and romance, but what else is to be expected from Sky High. Romance in later chapters. Layla/Will Zack/Maj Warren/Oc Possible Lash/Oc haven't decided


Disclaimer- I don't own sky high or any of its characters.

I hope you like it! Romance is later to come. If anyone has a better title suggestion I would love to hear it.

Chloe and Phoebe Winters were waiting outside Principal Powers office. "Come in." came the voice form the other side of the door. The two shuffled from their seats and pushed open the heavy wooden door. "Please take a seat, I am so glad that the two of you could join us this year." she said extending an arm to gesture the two girls to sit. "Aunt Linda there is no need to be so formal." Phoebe said giving the women a smile. "Yeah lighten up." Chloe said giving a smile of her own. "I know I'm just so excited your father decided to move back here." she said giving a slight giggle. "You know you girls are my favorite nieces." "We're your only nieces." Phoebe said with a shake of her head.

A knock on the door broke up their family reunion. "Principal Powers it's Layla, you wanted to see me?" a voice questioned through the door. "Yes, yes come in." she said rising from her desk. "This is Phoebe and Chloe Winters, new transfer students. I was hoping you would show them around." she said gesturing to each girl respectively. Layla gave one of her signature warm smiles, "No, I don't mind at all." "Great, so here are your schedules and have a great first day. I hope I don't see you in my office for anything other than a visit." Principal Powers said with a smile. "We'll try." Chloe said with a laugh as they collected their bags and followed the red-head out the door.

"Do you two get confused a lot?" Layla questioned once they were in the hall. "Huh, what do you mean?" Chloe asked. "I mean do people confuse the two of you with each other?" "More then you would think considering I have blue eyes and Chloe has green ones." Phoebe said. Phoebe and Chloe happened to be identical twins. They were roughly five foot seven, slender with long chestnut colored hair. "So what are your powers, if you don't mind me asking?" Layla questioned. "I can control wind." Phoebe said and Chloe quickly followed, "And I can control Earth." "Really, so can I!" Layla said looking towards Chloe. "Do you have any issues with lemons? I still can't get them right." Chloe laughed, lemons seemed to be the hardest this to conjure. She explained that she figured she had to be thinking "sour" to do it.

They continued to chat as they walked to class, becoming quick friends. They walked into mad science. Mr. Medulla looked up at the new arrivals. "Welcome, please take seats at the open table." he said continuing on with his lecture. Phoebe and Chloe couldn't help but stare at his large cranium. They had heard about him and his brain, but it was still a sight to see. Though they quickly pushed the thought out of their heads and scurried to the designated table. Layla waved to two boys before they sat down. One waved back with a big smile and the other gave a small head nod to acknowledge her. " Can anyone tell me a major difference in chemical aspects of constructing a freeze ray and a freeze gun?" Mr. Medulla questioned. Phoebe raised her hand. "When you construct a freeze ray you use methanol and in a freeze gun you use liquid nitrogen." "That is correct Ms. Winters." Mr. Medulla said praising her.

Class seemed to fly by. When the bell rang the group of three met up with the boys Layla waved at. "Chloe, Phoebe this is Will and Warren. Will, Warren meet Chloe and Phoebe." Layla said introducing her friends. "Nice to meet you two." Will said addressing the both of them. Warren just gave a nod in response once again. "Don't take Warren too personal. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him. He's not this anti-social outside of school." Layla explained. "Hey!" Warren finally spoke, glaring slightly at Layla. It was a good thing she was a close friend or he wouldn't take the way she was speaking about him lightly. "Later." Warren said leaving the group. "Okay so what does everyone have next?" Layla was trying to keep order. "Hero and Hero Support Appreciation." Phoebe said. "Me too." Will said after looking at his schedule. "Secret Identity." Chloe said looking at her own schedule. "Yay!" Layla said hugging Chloe. "We have class together." Chloe laughed and hugged the girl back. "She's affectionate isn't she." Phoebe said laughing along with her sister.

Phoebe and Will walked up the stairs to the third floor where the class was located. "Hey Maj, Ethan this is Phoebe. She's a new transfer student." Will called out to a girl in purple and a boy in orange. They slowly came over. "Nice to meet you, I melt." Ethan said pushing up his glasses and holding his hand out for her to shake. 'What a strange way to introduce yourself' Phoebe mentally said to herself before she shook the boys hand. "I can manipulate wind?" her voice questioning her words. She didn't know if this was the answer that he wanted. "Cool." he said a smile crossing his face. "I shape shift." Magenta said in a monotone voice. 'She must be related to Warren' she thought with a smile. "So what exactly do we do in this class?" Phoebe asked. "Well last year after Gwen took over the school this class was added. It was so that heroes and hero support could get to know each other and bond. It supposedly will make it easier at the end of senior year to be paired up." Ethan said excitedly. "Alright class I want you to break off into groups of four and work on this worksheet." the teacher said handing out the paper. During class Phoebe got to know her group a little more. She was beginning to really like Sky High.

Meanwhile Chloe and Layla were off in Secret Identity. This class was pretty self explanatory. The better you kept your identity secret the less trouble you would face against a villain being able to use your personal life against you.

The rest of the day seemed to progress like this for the twins. Though there were times when neither would have class with each other or their new group of friends. When lunch rolled by Phoebe was left to find the cafeteria by herself. She found the cafeteria fairly easy. Though finding her friends was a hard task. Scanning the lunch room she finally spotted Warren by his leather jacket. He seemed to be consumed in a book. Phoebe cleared her throat slightly to get his attention. "Would you mind if I sat here?" "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." he said not even looking up from his book. She shrugged her shoulders and sat across from him. "Anthem by Ayn Rand?" she asked reading the spine of the book. He looked up at her question. "Yeah." he simply stated. "It's one of my favorite books. She's a really good author." she said a small smile crossing her face. He just gave a slight nod of his head. He was a little shocked that she actually knew of the book, but he wouldn't let that show. Zack came in the nick of time, before he had to give her a voiced answer. "Hey Chloe." Zack said as he took a seat next to her. Phoebe looked at him arching an eyebrow. She didn't know who he was, but apparently he knew her sister. "I'm Phoebe, not Chloe. Who are you?" she asked the platinum blond. "Very funny joke. Do you do that to all the people you just meet?" "Zack that is Phoebe." Warren said. Once again his attention not moving from his book."Come on guys stop mes-" his sentence got cut short when Chloe set her tray down and said, "Hey Zack." "Wait so there are two of you?" he asked startled thinking of Penny, the cheerleader from last year. "No there is one of each of us. We just look alike." Chloe said munching on her sandwich.

The table started to fill up. Will,Ethan, and Zack were cracking jokes, while the girls ate and talked about whatever topic came to mind. Warren just sat there and read, but that was to be expected.

"Honestly why would they schedule gym after lunch? We haven't had time to properly digest our food." Ethan complained as the group made their way to the gym. "Does it even matter? How often do they pick us? It's usually Will and Warren that get picked." Magenta asked. They got changed for gym and sat down in the bleacher. "To start off the new year I will be picking the team once again." Coach Boomer's voice echoed through the gym. "No offense I love save the citizen, but it usually ends up in Will and Warren winning. No offense guys." Zack said. "None taken I wish we had a challenge." Will said leaning back slightly grabbing Layla's hand. Layla leaned forward. "I would much rather sit here with you then fight though." he whispered to her. "Your so sweet" she whispered back.

"Hmm, lets see Winters and..." he said looking at his list. Chloe stood up, "Coach Boomer which Winters?" He looked up and saw that there were two of them. "Look alikes heroes. Green and Michaels villains, suit up." he shouted. "Good luck." was chorused through their friends, with the exception of Warren who gave a head nod. Phoebe just gulped and followed her sister down the bleachers.

The twins made a brief plan as they suited up, before walking into the arena. Phoebe looked around taking in her surroundings. Everyone was watching them. "Come on Phebs lets have some fun." she said winking at her sister. The other nodded a new found determination could be found on her face. "Shall we have some fun?" Phoebe questioned.

Coach Boomer signaled the start. Their opponents were starting to advance on them. Alex Green was a flier and Jeremy Michaels could turn his body into steel. Chloe looked at her sister when Alex took off. "You get the flier Phebs." The blue eyed girl decided to have some fun, she used the wind around her to take off after the other. She wanted him to think that she was a flier like himself. "Fancy meeting you here." she said smiling at him. "Don't worry I won't hurt you too bad." he said smirking at her. "You're making this too easy for me." she said smirking.

Chloe was having an issue down below. She had to think of a plan and quick. She conjured a barrier of vines to try and stop Jeremy from advancing on her. He wasn't a small guy, he was roughly six foot two and well built. "Come on, your suppose to be stopping me." he said giving a chuckle as he destroyed the vines as if they were streamers in his way. Quickly thinking she put up some trees.

Alex and Phoebe were wrapped up in hand to hand combat. "You're pretty good." Alex said. "You too, I hate to see our fight end." "Who says it's going to end?" "Just trust me." she said. She was done playing her little games and decided on ending this. She used her power to make the wind pick up around him, causing a whirlwind. He seemed to loose control and soon he was crashing to the floor unconscious.

Jeremy glance back when he heard the thump of his teammate. Chloe took this time to wrap vines around his arms and legs. "Phoebe a little help?" Chloe yelled up to her sister. Glancing at the clock they had less then a minute left to save the citizen. Quickly she returned to the ground. "This isn't going to hold me." he said struggling to get free. "I think it will." Chloe said looking at her sister smiling. Phoebe had used the wind to strengthen the vines and Chloe made sure they stayed in place. The crowd could be heard saying "Ten, nine, eight, seven..." Phoebe made a dash for the citizen, making it just in time. The crowd cheered and clapped as the game came to an end.

Please R&R


End file.
